


don’t you think you could be?

by thisdesksetwantstofly



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, anderperry, bottom line is they’re all queer, but i write sad poetry too, cameron is the only straight one cuz he sucks, completely irrelevant but charlie is pan and knox is bi, feeling sad, i also support the nonbinary charlie headcanon, i write happy fics, meeks and pitts are both aspec, neil and todd are both very gay, poem, suicide (not actually mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdesksetwantstofly/pseuds/thisdesksetwantstofly
Summary: dead poets society broke my heart for the first time six years ago and has continued to do so everyday since. here’s a sad poem written about grief by someone who is grieving. wash your hands. much love to all.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Kudos: 17





	don’t you think you could be?

you found me in the dark and pulled me out and i saw light  
and i thought “i never want to see light again if it’s not reflected in this boy’s eyes”  
you radiated love and it filled up every crevice of my being  
until all i wanted was to become who you said i could be  
the gentility with which you uttered every word  
the tenderness with which you brushed your hand against mine  
i was yours from the moment i first heard you say my name  
the way you said it gave it worth and power  
the name that never meant anything to me  
the name only uttered in disappointment and mockery  
when i heard the name leave your lips it was beautiful  
you were beautiful  
but when you pulled me out of the dark cave where i had wasted 17 years of my life  
you fell inside  
you fell inside and you didn’t make a sound  
you didn’t call out for help  
you didn’t cry or scream  
and i never got the chance to save you  
the way you saved me  
and when they said my name to tell me you were dead  
i thought to myself “i never want to hear that name again”


End file.
